Push Me
by Abused and Used
Summary: Because when you push someone to far, they just..snap. SakuxSasu


Sakura walked along the road humming happily to herself. She was going to meet team seven at the training grounds. She walked to the bridge and sat on a railing.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" she chirped.

He grunted to acknowledge her greeting.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura nodded to him and, was then lost in her thoughts again. How was she to get Sasuke-kun to notice her? She could ask to spar with him and show him her new jutsu, maybe he would be impressed. Or maybe she would fail and make a complete fool of herself. Sasuke wanted a strong, powerful, beautiful woman she assumed. She was none of those things.

She could not at all be considered strong and powerful with her mediocre tai-jutsu and nin-justu. She certainly couldn't be considered beautiful. Her figure was much to boney, too petite. Her eyes were almost to big for her face, giving her a sort of doll look. Her hair barely brushed her shoulders and was parted to the side.

Maybe he liked her outfit though. It was new, she picked it out thinking he might notice. Apparently not.

It was a simple gray tank top and black short-shorts, with knee high black combat boots. It was simple, and certainly suitable for her line of work. Much better than that hideous red dress.

Finally Kakashi arrived and they began an every man for himself spar. Naruto of course went for Sasuke anyway, leaving Sakura with Kakashi. She did a back handspring to avoid the explosive kunai he threw at her, throwing a few poisoned senbon in the process. He dodged and threw three shuriken at her with deadly accuracy. She countered the first two with a kunai but the third nicked her shoulder. She ignored it for the time being and summoned chakra to her fists slamming them into the ground where Kakashi had been standing a few seconds ago.

Their spar lasted for a few more hours, before the boys finally tired. Sakura healed everyone of their minor injuries, broken bones, deep gashes, and finally sat back exhausted. Kakashi said a few words about how Naruto needed to fight someone other than just Sasuke all the time or people were going to think he was gay. Naruto of course freaked out, and said he would go find Hinata and kiss her in front of the whole village, and then ran off.

Kakashi smiled and then disappeared with his little orange book in hand. Sakura shyly walked up to Sasuke and stopped in front of him, giving him a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go on a date with m-"

"I'm busy" he interrupted.

"But Sasuke-"

"I said I'm busy, now leave me the fuck alone Sakura!" Sasuke said, storming away and leaving a teary Sakura. Why does he have to be so mean? She loved him, she wanted to make him happy. Why couldn't he just let her?

-

-

-

Sakura trudged along the busy road watching the happy people of Konoha go about their daily business. She just happened to be walking past a coffee shop and glanced inside, stopping dead in her tracks. There, in a corner booth, holding hands, smiling and laughing, leaning toward each other as they kissed, were Ino Yamanka and Sasuke Uchiha.

Why? Why? Why? What made Ino so special? So special that he smiled, even laughed! In her whole time in knowing Sasuke she had only ever seen him smirk. Her heart was breaking, as her mind raced with thoughts. She was running before she even realized it. Her body was working without her control. Her hands picked up explosive bombs and tags. Her legs carried her to the Uchiha Compound, where she set up hundreds of explosive tags inside and outside the house Sasuke resided in.

She then waited for Sasuke in his bedroom. It was hours later when Sasuke finally came stumbling in, smelling heavily of cherries. _Ino. His eyes widened when he saw her, then narrowed as he asked her what the hell she was doing in his home._

"_Nothing Sasuke-kun, nothing."_

_As he walked closer to forcefully remove her from his house, she pulled him on top of her on the bed. "Sakura, what are you do-"_

"_Shh Sasuke-kun, shh. You know, I could be a much better lover than Ino, I can do things she can't even dream of. I'd always be there for you, always love you."_

"_Sakura stop!"_

_But it's too late now Sasuke-kun, far too late. I love you, and you will love me. In death."_

"_Wha-!"_

"_Kai…"_

_And the whole place went up in flames._

_They died. Wrapped in each others embrace. They died._


End file.
